japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Ferrell
Ferrell is a minor character in Sonic Underground. He was an odd insect like creature, and a major member of Mobotropolis' criminal underworld. He was the teacher, and upbringer of Manic the Hedgehog. Background When Queen Aleena had left Manic the Hedgehog on a random doorstep as a baby during a rainy night, his basket was stolen by one of Ferrell's friends. Ferrell was surprised to find the baby inside, but soon after he holds him he happily patted him on his back. Rather than throw him away, he raised him as his own. During Manic's childhood the two did a stealing lesson to see how to steal stuff from each other with Manic stealing Ferrell's wallet. After the lesson was done Farrell was going to give Manic a reward which was new drum sticks. However he sees that Manic took it from him without even noticing. As he sees Manic playing with the drum sticks, he gets a hug from him. After Manic thank him for the gift, Ferrell tells him "always get the fondest my boy". Personality Along with many other young street urchins, Ferrell had taught Manic the Hedgehog all he knew about the art of stealing. But considered Manic his best, and favorite student above all. Seeing as Manic is essentially a good person despite his kleptomania, it is clear that Ferrel also taught him to sympathise with the poverty stricken, think of all people as equals (even if only as equal targets) and to consider violence as a last resort - clear from Manic's laid back attitude. He would also get Manic new drum sticks, and was surprise when Manic took them from him without him even knowing. Appearance He is a green unknown species. However he is seen wearing a brown coat overall. Abilities He is known to be a skilled thief. 'Sonic Underground' Years later after they steal some more items, Manic hears music which was something Ferrell couldn't hear. As Manic decides to check it out, he gave his slack to Ferrell. Manic then told him that he will meet him back at the hideout later, and Ferrell asks him if he is alright. Manic says he is alright, and will see him later. The two then parted their separate ways. However before Manic came back from meeting his long lost siblings, Ferrell was captured by the evil dictator Dr. Robotnik. While at Robotniks headquarters, Ferrell was found guilty of treachery, and swiftly subjected to roboticization. Quotes *"Have you been studying your lessons Manic?" *Well? *Oh no where is my wallet? *Well done Manic your a great student and as for an award *Huh that's funny I'm sure it was in here *Ha ha *"Always get the finest my boy". *Huh what music? *Music I don't hear anything *Hey are you sure your feeling okay? Relationships 'Manic the Hedgehog' Knownable Relatives *'Manic the Hedgehog' (Foster Son) Trivia * Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Rokuro Naya *'English' : Maurice LaMarche Gallery Tumblr li09fhKKeY1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|Oh where is my wallet? Beginnings 043.jpg|Ferrell try's to find the drum sticks to give to Manic Beginnings_046.jpg|Always get the finest my boy Category:Characters Category:Males